


Worldbuilding 3: What happens in Madripoor...

by JoAsakura



Series: X-Force: Mutant Crimes Investigation Unit [3]
Category: MCIU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rictor really, REALLY hates Adam X</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worldbuilding 3: What happens in Madripoor...

scene: X-Force MCIU headquarters conference room

There is no one on Earth that Rictor dislikes quite the way he dislikes Adam Nerimani.

Adam is everything that Rictor percieves himself to not be: Tall, golden-haired, a warrior with a stunning physique. But it's not the differences that gall him. It's the one thing that they have in common that makes Julio Richter hate the living hell out of Adam Nerimani.

Shatterstar.

They'd crossed paths in X-Force's early days, when they were operating outside of the law and mostly on the run. There had been an immediate kinship between the man calling himself Adam X and Shatterstar. Both half-human hybrids and mutants, freaks no matter what world they were on, and both of them relentless fighters. Even though his relationship with 'Star hadn't progressed past nervously sitting next to each other when they watched TV, Ric had immediately felt a burning sense of possessive jealousy.

But Adam had gone his own way, and Rictor had managed to mostly forget about him, until today.

Nate was droning on about how Adam, now standing before the assembled team in a version of ther grey and black uniform with his golden hair caught back, would make a fantastic addition to the team- how he'd been fine-tuning on the forensic aspects of using his blood-charging ability, blah-blah-blah.

Adam's bright blue eyes had spent most of the presentation fixed on the redhead sitting rigidly next to Rictor.

And Ric didn't like that one bit.

Scene: X-Force MCIU locker room.

"Shatterstar!" Adam chased them down and Rictor cursed. He cursed more when 'Star stopped and turned, absently brushing back his long red bangs. He'd kept his hair shorter since it had been cut off by the doctors trying to hold his brain together long enough to let his healing factor take over, and after alot of agonising, Ric had gotten used to the way it showed off 'Star's long neck. He rather liked it but did NOT like the fact that Adam was noticing it too.

"I just thought maybe we could catch up after work? Grab a few drinks?" Adam's hand has been on 'Star's arm way too long for Rictor's comfort and he's actually getting annoyed with 'Star now, as well. Why hasn't he brushed him off yet? Worse, something vaguely resembling a blush might have passed very briefly across 'Star's face.

"He can't. we're busy. go away." Ric finally blurts out, inserting himself between the much taller men, before grabbing 'Star's arm and dragging him off.

"Julio, that wasn't very polite." 'Star starts and Ric stops. They proceed to have an argument about many completely unrelated things in the hallway before Rictor stomps off him a huff, making everyone extremely uncomfortable.

Flashback: Madripoor. A crappy flat in lowtown. mildew creeps in the corners and the rooms are only sparsely furnished. outside, the sound of buoys are mournful in the dark. Inside, harsh breathing and the rythymic creak of an old bed.

They'd met by accident, each the other's opponent in a cage match that had come to a draw as far as the promoters were concerned. For the two fighters, though, it continued out into the street. A block or so later, it had changed form as Adam had pressed 'Star against a wall and bared teeth had turned into kisses.

Shatterstar hated Madripoor. Hated it mostly for what it represented - a violent, filthy place far too much like Mojoworld for his taste, and a place where he was forgetting in large chunks each day what it meant to be human. A place without Julio to anchor all the fragmented pieces of him.

Last he'd heard, Julio was working for X-Corporation. He'd spoken to Domino in Macau before he'd gotten a job on a Madripoor-bound frieghter and he was amazed at how much it made his heart hurt still. He'd given Dom a note to pass back to Rictor when she saw him next and then turned away.

Adam did not anchor him in any way except one. The feel of his chest, pressed hot against 'Star's back, helped drive away the sinking cold he always felt inside. And as such, 'Star found himself seeking Adam out, more needy than he thought he would be, until everything changed.

Scene: X-Force MCIU locker room.

Rictor's enraged back has long since retreated from view and 'Star is left with Adam in uncomfortable silence. "I didn't realise, you two were back together." Adam says in what is most likely a huge lie. 'Star won't look at him to confirm that, though. He doesn't move at all until Adam's sharp-nailed fingers touch his hair.

"Stop." 'Star says, hating the fact that his body remembers quite pleasantly those nails on his skin. "There's nothing between us anymore, Adam X."

Adam doesn't seem to care until he lets his hand slip down to stroke 'Star's rear. He only cares then because Shatterstar puts him through a wall.

"Fiesty!"

 

Scene: Washington Square, a bench.

It's funny, how he simultaneously remembers days spent in this park, at the same time living off of mudgrubs in a mojoworld swamp while he searched for the legendary Rebellion.

Doug standing there with a grande chai latte from Starbuck's doesn't figure into either of his pasts, but definitely part of his present.

The smaller blonde man gives a little smile, hands 'Star the drink and sits down next to him. "Wanna talk?"

"With your powers? I assumed the conversation was already underway." 'Star takes the tea gratefully. He likes New York, but the winters are colder than he prefers. The spicy steam curls under his nose and he resists the urge to sneeze.

"That doesn't mean it can't hurt to talk about it." Doug says, and then sits quietly. 'Star likes that about him. Doug doesn't try to fill up the silence with useless noise.

It takes a long time, day sliding into twilight, their faces cold and the latte long consumed, but 'Star slowly tells him about Madripoor. And about the promise that he and Julio made to each other that whatever they did when they were apart, wouldn't matter.

Doug is going to say something when his mobile rings. "Jamie, now's not.. what? Yeah, yeah, he's with me.." Doug is possibly one of palest people 'Star knows outside of Domino, and he goes even paler, ending the call. "We have to go back to the office right now."

Doug's never quite prepared for how light 'Star is, and manages to yank them both over.

When 'Star asks why, he almost doesn't believe Doug's answer "Because two idiots are fighting over your honour back at the office."

Scene: X-Force headquarters. Monet has debated stepping in, but the property damage has already been done.

When 'Star and Doug arrive to find several floors in total chaos and Rictor and Adam X shouting very nasty things at each other. They stop momentarily when a sword embeds itself in the wall between them. When all of the localised sound suddenly vanishes, Rictor has the good sense to duck and cover. Adam, not so much but the shockwave still knocks them both off their pins.

"What in Za's name are you two idiots doing?" 'Star shouts, holding his other sword high.

Rictor squares his shoulders. "I was an asshole to you, and I'm sorry. But this ... sleazy.. sonofa..."

Adam cuts him off. "You're one to talk, you whiny, pathetic.."

"SHUT UP." and they do. "Adam. I am glad you are on the team, and your powers I'm sure will be very useful. We will not ever be having sex again though." 'Star says, stalking between them. "Ever." When Rictor sticks his tounge out at the blonde, 'Star turns on him with pale, wrathful eyes. "And you. You and I are going home where we will talk for a long time."

and then he adds in Cadre, [and then we will make up.]

and no one can quite understand why Rictor doesn't look as terrified as he probably should.


End file.
